Beyblade: 0 ERA - Episode 1: Trophy Girl
Trophy Girl is the first episode of Beyblade: 0 ERA. Angel and Psyrus fight for the Beyblade World Champion title. Plot The episode begins with news footage of Angel with the news commentator saying: "Angel Cross has been the Beyblade World Champion since he was 13 years old, and today marks his 7th title fight; this time against Psyrus Black." The news footage then shows Psyrus and Angel standing at a bey stadium in a huge arena with thousands cheering, then transitioning into real time point of view rather than TV perspective. "You're going down," says Psyrus with a serious face while pointing at Angel. "What do you mean?" sings Angel back to Psyrus, clearly taunting him. "Yeah right!" he continues with confidence and a grin. "Yo, yo, yo, you guys know what it is, we back for anotha one!" screams the Blader DJ into the crowd. "Give it up for Angel Cross, and his 7th title fight! Major key alert!" The crowd goes crazy and screams with excitement all yelling different Angel related things. Some with signs and posters for him. "And contesting his title, Psyrus Black!" The crowd completely takes an opposite turn and starts booing Psyrus, and holding up their thumbs down. "Aight y'all, lets get what we all been waiting for started. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" And with the Blader DJ, the crowd and the two bladers both scream "Let It Rip" launching their beyblades into the stadium with Angel's circling the stadium, as Psyrus's viciously chasing Angel's around the stadium. "Go Hit Ghoul," Psyrus says revealing the name of his bey as it clashes into Angel's bey. "Tau Exceed," Angel says. The camera zooms in close on the two beys, showing that Angel's bey was actually drawing in Ghoul. Angel's bey then releases beams but Ghoul still hits Angel's bey causing the two to bounce off of each other both flying back into the walls of the bey stadium creating craters. Angel and Psyrus are both surprised by each other's sheer power. Psyrus smirks and says "Let's make a bet. If I win, I get Apus." Angel laughs and replies, "You have nothing that is worth the value of Apus." The camera then switches to Reconquista watching the battle on a TV in a dark roam. "Fool, nothing is worth the value of Apus, why would you even try to bet..." he says. "Well I guess there's no use in me winning," Psyrus thinks to himself. After Angel's bey and Ghoul clash several times within the stadium, trading blows, Ghoul travels up the stadium, shoots into the sky and flips mid air to dive back down at a sub-optimal angle into Angel's bey. "Seriously?" Angel rhetorically asks while smiling. "End it Apus." The camera zooms in on the spring loaded performance tip that Apus has, and Apus springs into the diving Ghoul, knocking Ghoul out of the stadium due to the bad angle. Dark energy from Psyrus's hand catches Ghoul mid air and returns Ghoul to Psyrus's hand. "I didn't even have to use a special move," brags Angel. "Guess the buzz around your name wasn't what it seemed." "And Angel wins anotha one!" screams the Blader DJ. "Alright I'm out. Y'all know who I am. DJ Khaled!" The "DJ Khaled" audio syncs with the beginning of the opening song (I'm The One (0:39 - 1:15)) which plays in the background as Angel poses for the crowd and starts to walk back down the hall where he came from when suddenly a female fan jumps down in front of him. "Wow nice win champ," says the fan. "Who are you?" asks Angel with a flirtatious tone and smile. "Just an eager admirer." "Who isn't?" Angel replies with a cocky grin. "Easy to be admired when you're up against bladers who just beyblade for sport." "What do you mean?" Angel asks in confusion. "Oh nothing," the fan says as she inhumanly front flips back into the stands with relative ease. "Wait," Angel stops the girl. "What?" "What is your name?" "Elizabeth." Angel walks back through the blader halls where he entered the stadium from, and goes in the direction of fan entrance/exit. "Where are you going?" a man in a suit and tie asks. "You still didn't receive your trophy!" "To a girl!" Angel yells while running off. The episode ends with the man yelling for Angel to come back but Angel, in which Angel ignores him and continues running. Trivia *When Angel asks Psyrus "What do you mean?" its a reference to the song "What Do You Mean?" by Justin Bieber - the actor portraying Angel. *Blader DJ saying "anotha one" and "major key alert" are references to the real life quotes of the actor that portrays him - DJ Khaled. The fact that they are both DJs - albeit in different ways - is also a reference. Category:0 ERA